Dearest
__NOEDITSECTION__ ' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character. edit only for categories. ' ' Coding by Cloud ' A massive dragon apart of the Possibility’s Governing Council. Mainly a roleplay character, for adult roles. Appearance ”How can you not respect me, anyway?” —— Dearest is almost the size of a mountain, as large as Morrowseer and the eldest queens on Pyrrhia. She strikes fear into many dragonets, with her offen-disapproving face and stature. She is pitch black, like a night without stars. They are polished and unscatched, although her tail has hints of faded scratches. Her tail is supposedly a little stronger than a MudWing’s, as dragons say. Her underscales are moon blue, striking and alluring. Her wings, spikes, horns, and claws are also pitch black. As for her wings, they have small silver stars on them, not as pronounced as other dragons’ in her tribe. Dearest also has black eyes. Personality “Dearest isn’t haughty...She’s actually nice. A queen, actually...Or maybe she’s kinda snobbish.” - Her husband about her. —— Her personality doesn’t quite match her name, as her husband sometimes thinks in his mind. Heck, Dearest is quite the opposite of him too. Whereas Cardinal is nice; often confused; and harmless like Webs from Canon, she is snobbish and quite questionable at times. Some describe her as “queenly” being the organzed and haughty self she is. She prides herself for having a high position; and loves her treasure. Some dragons understand her, but maybe it’s just her size that makes her superior. She cares about those who love her, and vice versa. Dearest is a good family mother, as she often takes care of Mizar and cuddles with her SkyWing mate. Although the two parents are different, they don’t really mind how they act. It’s timeless, and they could just be together forever. Dearest has quite some odd interests too. The interests include giving valuables to her servants as “tip”; cleaning households often; and taking a special hunting occasion to make special dishes. Her voice had been noted to be deep and almost queenly, almost echoing. Biography "Only, it's quite a lot of details. Matter not, I'll explain." —— Dearest started off as a rich resident of the New Night Kingdom, who often had penpals from other kingdoms. One day, an orange SkyWing (with one odd, black foot) came to her den’s mailbox with mail. Strange, she thought. Usually a NightWing maildragon would be there, so why a SkyWing? Day after day, she kept thinking about why he was here. She kept seeing him bringing in mail to others. And he revealed his name as they met up one night: Blackfoot. He was given an intertribal mailing job as the SkyWings’ attempt to be friendly to other tribes again. The SkyWings at the time were offering their members to do good for the other tribes. He stayed for a little while at her request, but some higher residents were starting to be fishy. The NightWings at the time had a suspicious feeling towards non-NightWings, particularly due to the war several years ago (The IceWing War that was held as an attempt to have IceWings rule the continent. And SandWings and SkyWings helped them). The NightWing queen was the most disapproving dragon, and tried to get Dearest away from Blackfoot. As a result, the blue-black dragon tried to escape with her love. They didn’t die along the way, but Blackfoot was cornered by the guards. Cornered and with no choice left, Dearest killed the queen, impaling her eye with one claw. The guards were horrified, and they escaped while the guards were in shock. It took awhile, but they both got into Possibility. Forever safe from the NightWings, Dearest pampered her husband. He thanks her for that, and she promised that she would get the Possibility throne one day (and plan a war). And Blackfoot became a guard there. Over the years, she and her mate had hybrid dragonets. Sadly, they had died right after their hatching (“Failed ones,” Blackfoot described them); and no one knew why, but maybe the hybridization didn’t work. He still wanted to try, but Dearest came home with a SkyWing egg who would later be Mizar. And they raised him up, overprotective of him and also pampering him to be his very best. Relationships Family: Dearest loves her husband, Blackfoot a lot. She finds it entertaining how he tries to look gruff most of the time. Her dragonet, Mizar, is adopted but she tries to give him the best life possible. Gallery FRDearest.png|FR Dearest by Sab Dearest.jpg|By Dream!!! <3 Trivia * Plans to become queen of Possibility once she is 45. * Once a month, she hunts for certain prey to create a special dish of. For example, one month is lion cubs to make seasoned, roasted lion cubs. Another month would be sliced ibex meat laced with its warmed insides. * She has deranged ways of combat, able to slice off a dragon’s head with her claws; and even bite off an adult dragon’s head clean. * Her favorite phrase is "Matter not." * She is mainly used for an adult role in roleplays. * Her ref is free-to-use! Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)